


Genius

by pb_and_j



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Video Edit, genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "Only a genius could love a woman like me..."





	Genius

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s6we0-ovik>

Hi, I'm back with another edit an would appreciate if you could watch it. Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
